Majestic Guardians (series)
'''Majestic Guardians '''is a fanfiction series created by TDragon195, which involves crossovers between various movies and animated tv shows, with the addition of fictionalized versions of various fanfiction authors, allowing the authors themselves to take part in the action. The format of the chapters themselves are referred to as "episodes" and the series itself is also referred to as "seasons" making it seem like a superhero series. The story was first published on May 3rd, 2011 on fanfiction.net. Although, earlier concepts were made before that time, prior to that date, but these earlier versions of the story were never completed. TDragon195 wrote the story after completing his earlier series, Twilight Heroes, the series of cartoon crossover stories which make cultural references or parody or homages to various movies, particularly Disney movies and/or the animated movies produced by Dreamworks. The cultural allusions are also included in "Majestic Guardians". Concerning the timeline, it was stated by TDragon195 that the series after the Twilight Heroes disbanded, or "retired" as he puts it. The story takes place revolves around the teen hero, Terrence Silva (a fictionalized version of the author himself), who is a Dragon Halfa (an entity who possesses features and power of the dragons). When evil arises in the form of creatures called "Evilras", Terrence assembled a group of heroes, consisting of various cartoon characters from numerous animated TV shows, and formed the team, Majestic Guardians. Together, the team had many adventures, fighting evil and gaining new allies as well as fighting various villains. The allies and the villains are mostly the ones from movies and tv shows. The team also teams up with other fictionalized versions of other fanfiction authors (e.g. Ethan Tidwell, Becca Lupin, Wing/Cure Shine, Amanda/Cure Etoille, etc.), who themselves have their team of heroes (such as Ethan forming the Ultimate Defender, which is the team from another cartoon crossover story written by the fanfiction author, Batthan). At the course of the series, Terrence discovers that the sorceress, Charmcaster, happens to be his sister. The villainess reforms and joins the team. During his vendetta against the dark forces, Terrence also had to face his tragic past, his destiny, his relation with the character, Katara, his family problem (like his evil brother, Alister Silva, who wants to claim the title of Dragon Halfa for himself), the remembrance of the death of his family and his responsibility as a future ruler of his (fictitious) home kingdom, Edenia. At the start of the series, the team fights the evil force known as the Anubis Empire, who wish to unleash the Egyptian Dark god, Anubis. The series ends with the destruction of the god. However, after the making of four "movies", TDragon195 spawned a sequel "Majestic Guardians X", which features new characters joining the team and the expansion of his family and his friends and the enemy forces. The series ends with Terrence defeating his corrupted ancestor, Tajor Silva, and was corronated as the new king of Edenia. Although later on, TDragon195 wrote the story, Dragon Heritage, which takes place after the series finale. In this story, Terrence and the Guardians travelled to the hidden land of the dragons, Ge Rah Nog, where he would learn about his heritage and how Dragon Halfas came to existence. Category:Concepts